Stolen Moments
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Sweet stolen moments with Joseph...


**Stolen Moments**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's Note:** I'm dedicating this story to Rach and Ursa. And to my dear Mynix to cheer her up a bit.And big hug to Rach for beta this for me.:-)

It had been a very tiring day for Clarisse. She worked the whole day, meeting after meeting, and now she had to do the paperwork too. It was nearly nine o'clock, so she took a little break as everyday, before the last round. Now, she was standing before her office window with a cup of hot tea in her hands and she was daydreaming…

"Good evening, Your Majesty." smiled Joseph as he stepped in. "Still working?"

"Ah… Joseph." said Clarisse as she perked up and turned to face with him. "Yes, work, work, work and after that… more work."

"That sounds horrible." laughed Joseph, then he softened his voice. "You wanna be somewhere else, am I right?"

"Yes." sighed Clarisse. "I would love to..."

"… walk a little in the garden." Joseph finished her sentence.

"Yes, a walk would be lovely, but the garden is too boring. Always the same paths and resting places."

"I know what you mean." smiled Joseph. "And what about the town?"

"Oh, yes the town… I cannot remember the last time I walked in Pyrus... Wait a minute!" laughed Clarisse. "I have never been walking in Pyrus."

"This is an outrage…We have to remedy this immediately."

"Immediately?" asked Clarisse surprised.

"Yes. Come with me." said Joseph and grabbed her hand.

"But Joseph. I really don't have time for…" tried Clarisse, but Joseph was relentless.

He quickly led her to his car and soon they were on the highway…

"Joseph… you know I have lots of things to do and…"

"There's nothing important in your schedule… No. No. Don't try with your tricks." smiled Joseph. "I checked it."

"But everything is important…"

"What? The unsigned papers? Come now, you need a little time for yourself."

"But I'm the queen…"

"And even a queen needs a little break too. Clarisse…" said Joseph softly and waited 'till she turned her head towards him. "Let me… take you somewhere else… somewhere out of your life." For a few moments, there was silence between them. Then Clarisse squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Thank you Joseph… Really." whispered Clarisse, and Joseph's answer was a warm smile.

For the rest of the journey, they sat in silence, but it was somehow relaxing.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ten minutes had passed when they arrived in Pyrus. Joseph parked the car a few streets away from downtown and opened the door…

"Wait Joseph." said Clarisse and grabbed his arm. "I can't get out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the queen. What if someone recognizes me?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." smiled Joseph. "Fortunately in this part of the town there's just subdued light in the streets."

"But…"

"And I'm here with you." smiled Joseph.

That was convincing…

"Right." nodded Clarisse with a smile. "Then let's go."

As they slowly walked in the yellow-lighted streets, everything was so peaceful and quiet.

Only a bar's music sounded from far away…

The street was like a stage, as the yellow light softly brought out everything around them. It seemed so unrealistic…

"You're smiling." said Joseph as he looked at her. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, everything is so… enchanting."

"As if we were in a stage play."

"I can't believe it." cried Clarisse. "That was exactly what I wanted to say."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sometimes you're…" smiled Clarisse, but she didn't finish her sentence.

Another few minutes had passed when she started feeling Joseph's hands on hers. First, she wanted to pull away, but that was such a good feeling. She just stared at her little, fragile hand in his, and tasted the feeling. Joseph's hand was warm and somehow soft and strong at the same time. They shared a smile and continued their walk in silence. Meanwhile Clarisse's heartbeat was faster and faster. Everything was new and exciting, and familiar… Yes, familiar, since she always fantasized about Joseph.

And Joseph… he still dared not believe in this magic… Clarisse accepted his hand and she was smiling like… like someone who felt the same. It must be a dream. Yes - probably he just took a nap on the sofa or something. A few moments later, he finally realized that Clarisse was speaking…

"…What's your opinion?" asked Clarisse.

"My opinion?!" Joseph looked surprised. He really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yes, about that new film." smiled Clarisse. "Joseph. Are you all right? You act like you were in another world. There's the movie poster." smiled Clarisse and pointed a few meters away.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." said Joseph with hesitation. "Georgia Rule… Hm. I think I read a good review in the papers. But I didn't know that you're so timely about movies."

"Usually I'm not, but I do like Garry Marshall's films, like…"

"Like Pretty Woman. I know."

"Hey, you like it too. Don't deny it!" laughed Clarisse. "We've seen it at least a hundred times."

"Yes, just the two of us on Friday nights."

"Because you said you loved it."

"Yes… That was the reason indeed." said Joseph. He wanted to laugh about her naivety. "So do you wanna see Georgia Rule?"

"Yes. Of course I want to."

"Right, I know a cinema a few streets away. But only if you're not too tired?"

"Absolutely not." smiled Clarisse. "But how can I sneak in?"

"That's no problem. You left that wig in my car, you know after that Halloween ball."

"Oh yes, that was such fun." laughed Clarisse. "Then… let's go."

OOOOOOOOOO

In the cinema, everything went all right; the ticket collector didn't figure out who the beautiful black haired woman was.

The seats were very comfortable with no arm rests in between…

So after a few minutes, Joseph wrapped his arms around her. And Clarisse… she just pressed herself close to him.

They sat like that during the whole film. Clarisse's back leaned against his chest, while one of his arms was wrapped around her, and he held her hand with the other one…

"That was such a brilliant film." sighed Clarisse happily as the film was over.

"Clarisse…" tried Joseph.

"And Jane Fonda was very good in this role…"

"Clarisse…"

"But I rather like her old film, On Golden Pond…"

"I love you." said Joseph.

Suddenly everything slowed down…Clarisse could not say a word. She just looked up and searched his eyes…

"You knew it, didn't you?"

"Well… just hoped." smiled Clarisse, when he pulled her closer and kissed her gently with his heart full of love…

First, the kiss was soft and relaxing, but soon it became passionate. A few minutes had passed when she broke the kiss breathlessly.

"I think we should go." smiled Clarisse. "You know, before they start checking the rows."

"You're right. If you don't feel too tired, we should eat something or walk a little."

"Because…"

"Because I don't want this night to end." answered Joseph and stroked her cheek.

"Me neither. But I have a better idea." smiled Clarisse mischievously.

"And that would be…"

"How fast can you drive home?"

The End

**Author's Note:** Woohoo Clarisse! clapping Well, girls. I hope you like this little story. wink

And a message to the JA fans, On Golden Pond is an Oscar winner movie from 1981. The new one with Julie in it, is just a remake. If you love the one with Julie, you will love the original too. Don't miss it! And Georgia Rule either!  With sexy Hexy…


End file.
